A Bat Divided!
Summary * Teaser: Booster Gold and Skeets end up on the Riddler's game show "Riddle Me This" and are forced to answer riddles for the fate of Batman. * Main Plot: During a science field-trip, the villain Doctor Double X battles Batman and causes a nuclear reaction that splits the hero into three emotionally unstable personas. Luckily, the brilliant student Jason Rusch and the dimwitted coach Ronnie Raymond are transformed into the superhero Firestorm who lends Batman a helping hand literally pulling himself together. Appearing in "A Bat Divided!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Booster Gold Supporting Characters: * Skeets Villains: * Riddler (First full appearance) Items: * Batarang * Batrope * Utility Belt MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman ** Physical Batman ** Science Batman ** Slacker Batman * Firestorm (First appearance) ** Ronnie Raymond (First appearance) ** Jason Rusch (First appearance) Villains: ** Doctor Double X (First appearance) * 8 Bar patrons ** Atomic Man (First appearance) ** The Brand (First appearance) ** Calendar Man ** Catman ** Cavalier ** Cluemaster (First appearance) ** Doctor No Face (First appearance) ** Eraser (First appearance) ** Firefly (First appearance) ** Killer Moth ** King Cobra (First appearance) ** Mirror Man (First appearance) ** Mister Camera (First appearance) ** Mister Polka Dot ** Planet Master ** Signalman (First appearance) ** Simon the Pieman (First appearance) ** Spinner (First appearance) ** Sweet Tooth (First appearance) ** Ten-eyed Man (First appearance) ** Tiger Shark ** Zebra Man ** Zodiac Master (First appearance) Locations: * Gotham City ** Batcave Items: * Batarang * Batcomputer * Batrope * Giant Penny * Utility Belt Vehicles: * Batmobile Synopsis The Riddler goes on the air with his new show, Riddle Me This. As his henchmen introduce him, the Riddler introduces his first contestant, Booster Gold. Booster Gold is tied to a booth as is his robot sidekick Skeets , which tied with chain , while Batman is strapped to a giant electrified question mark. Each riddle that Booster Gold misses, Batman gets a zap. Booster misses the first riddle and Batman gets a shock. However, he uses a remote-controlled laser to cut himself free while Booster continues to miss his riddles. Finally the Riddler gives the final riddle. Booster is unable to solve it and the Riddler activates the killing shock… only to discover that Batman has escaped. Batman frees Booster and the Riddler's henchmen move in. They don't last long, and the Riddler takes a final swing at Batman only to go down as the Caped Crusader delivers a final riddle. At a nuclear reactor, Professor Stein is giving a tour to students and their coach, Ronnie Raymond. One of the students, Jason Rausch, objects when Ronnie keeps interrupting. Meanwhile, a costumed scientist, Dr. Double X, slips into the reactor room. Batman arrives to thwart him and demands to know where his energy duplicate is. X's duplicate attacks Batman from behind, knocking him out, and tells his physical half to complete their plan. Raymond tells Jason that they just need to get through the tour and then they never have to see each other. The alarm systems go off and the blast doors close, trapping them inside the reactor. Batman battles Dr. Double X's energy duplicate, and the human half explains he plans to unleash nuclear energy and increase his energy tenfold. Jason and Ronnie wander in and Dr. Double X tries to take them hostage. Batman fights them off and tells the civilians to get out, but Raymond's bum knee holds him back. Jason refuses to abandon him and helps him down the corridor. A blast of energy is released from the nuclear reactor, striking Raymond and Jason. Jason wakes up and discovers that he can hear Raymond in his head. They realize that their hair is on fire, and quickly realize that they're in the same body. Dr. Double X spots the transformed Jason and attack. When the villain attacks, Batman lassos the villain. Realizing they need a recharge, the dual villain escapes. A highly intellectual Batman scans Jason and determines he's giving off nuclear energy and says they need to go to the Batcave. However, after they leave, another Batman emerges from the rubble and angrily goes to the Batcave. As he leaves, a Slacker Batman emerges from the rubble and goes to the Batcave. At the Batcave, the intellectual Batman creates a suit for Jason to regulate his nuclear energy. Raymond, inside his head, argues with him and Jason realizes that Batman can't hear him. Dr. Double X tries to get enough power to reenergize himself and free his energy self. Once they are powered up, they go in search of Jason. Jason and Raymond at least agree that the Batcave is cool. However, when Jason wants to check out the nuclear reactor, Raymond tries to take control of it. The Slacker Batman arrives without Jason realizing he's a different one, and then goes off to get something to eat. The Aggressive Batman arrives and attacks Jason, and demands to know who stole the Batmobile. Jason and Raymond have no idea what's going on and Jason summons a nuclear blast with an inadvertent gesture. Aggressive Batman moves in but Intellectual and Slacker Batmen arrive. The Intellectual Batman concludes that the same nuclear blast separated him into his three primary components: intellect, strength, and what's left without the other two elements. Intellectual Batman tries to find a solution by testing Jason and Raymond, while Aggressive Batman does pushups and Slacker Batman relaxes. Jason soon discovers he has the ability to transform matter. Finally, Intellectual Batman figures out a way to separate Ronnie and Jason, and reunite the three Batmans. Slacker Batman informs them that Aggressive Batman has left to hunt criminals. Aggressive Batman goes to a bar where supervillains have united to play pool. He drops in and tells them to surrender. When they don't, a fight breaks out. The other two Batmans arrive to assist and the villains are quickly subdued with an assist from Jason. Dr, Double X is nearby and captures Jason, and then escapes. Intellectual Batman is able to track Jason's unique energy signature and the three Batmen leave. Meanwhile, Jason finds himself in a power draining chamber. Dr. Double X enters the other chamber and redirects the energy to himself to make him unstoppable. However, the Batmen arrive to stop him. However, the villain releases his super-charged energy self, which attacks the heroes. Working quickly, the three Batmen come up with a plan. Slacker Batman looks for the off switch while the other two Batmen attack the energy villain. In the energy chamber, Jason and Ronnie start to split apart as their energy is drained away. Slacker Batman prepares to turn off the draining device, but the energy villain throws him away. Jason suggests that they work together and Raymond agrees. Working together, they break out of their chamber and switch places. The three Batmen lasso the energy villain, who realizes that he's losing power. There's an explosion and the reunited Jason/Raymond attack and knock out the energy villain. He refuses to go back into his human self, but Jason fires one last energy blast and reunites the two villains. With time running out, the three Batmen refuse to reunite. Jason explains that the world needs the one and only Batman, and they agree. They enter the chamber and Jason powers their transformation, reuniting them into one Batman. The transfer device blows out and Batman congratulates him. Jason says that they've came up with a new name: Firestorm. Trivia * A clip featuring Batman saying "Batman Does Not Eat Nachos!" to the nacho-eating Batman has been part of an internet meme called "Batman Does Not Eat...!", featuring different foods and sometimes different characters. * The story may be based on a Wonder Woman story "Dr.Psycho's Revenge" from Wonder Woman 160, where Dr.Psycho divides Wonder Woman into three base components with equal strength but different personalities. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two